The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay comprising a coil body serving as a base body and comprising an armature or contact tongue disposed in an axial cavity of the base body. A fastening end of the contact or armature tongue is secured in grooves of a first coil flange via lateral fastening tabs, and the free end thereof is switchable between pole plates or cooperating contact elements in the region of a second coil flange. The invention also relates to a method for the manufacture of such a relay.
A relay of the type indicated above is known, for example, from DE-OS No. 26 25 203, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,346, incorporated herein by reference. The armature tongue therein has its fastening end pressed into grooves of a coil flange and is thus secured in a press fit manner. Due to the unavoidable manufacturing tolerances at the piece parts, however, adjustment after assembly is necessary, this being possible given the relay of DE-OS No. 26 25 203 only by means of bending the firmly mounted contact tongue with a mechanically acting bending tool.
A similarly constructed relay is known from DE-AS No. 26 47 203, incorporated herein by reference, wherein the contact tongue has its fastening end welded to a terminal pin that is torsionally secured in a guidance portion of the coil body flange. The contact tongue receives the desired setting or pre-stress relative to the cooperating contact elements during assembly by means of a corresponding setting of the welding electrodes. This relay, however, requires extremely exact work and a precise setting of the welding apparatus. It is very difficult given extremely small relays to perform an operation on the relay with welding electrodes.